Content sharing platforms provide digital content hosting and delivery services to users by allowing the users to upload, view, and share digital content items. The digital content items may include media items including audio clips, movie clips, television clips, music videos, and other multimedia content. The content sharing platform may provide notifications to the users. For example, the notifications may deliver a message informing a user about the availability of a particular media content item.